car_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
New super smash bros 'A new playong game of of Series consists of # storys and episodes. The new game premiered on January,5,2020 * a smashing game to play party and sports.New characters to come soon! *this works of nintendo,sega,namco,capcom,mojang,yacht club,pirafe flutess,level-5,activision,square enix,pritome,nickelodoen,disney,dreamworks,pritome,ubisoft and more... *The console was for:3ds and switch *based by hal labatory inc.,sora ltd,and bandai namco Plot Kirby and 3 guys rescue more characters woth the people and ruccy. Trailer Sakurai make all characters,stages,game modes,and items Characters *mario *luigi *peach *bowser *rosalina *bowser jr *captain toad *pauline *paper mario *dimentio *professor e gadd *birdo *king boo *yoshi *shy guy *baby mario bros *kamek *yarn yoshi and poochy *wario *waluigi *captain syrup *ashley *kat and ana *piranha plant *donkey kong *diddy kong *dixie kong *cranky kong *funky kong *king k. Rool *donkey kong jr. *link *zelda *sheik *ganindorf *toon link *young link *tetra *vaati *breat of the wid characters *lana *impa *ghirahim *midna *linkle *tingle *skull kid *samus *zero suit samus *ridley *darj samus *motger brain * anthoney higgs *kirby *king dedede *meta knight *b.w. dee *price fluff *adeleline and ribbon *knuckle joe *magolor *susie *tiff and tuff *bonkers *fox *falco *wolf *krystal *leon *panther *slippy *peppy *pilachu *pichu *raichu *jigglypuff *igglybuff *charizard *squirtle *ivysaur *lucario *greninja *grovyle and celebi *sun and moon *inciror *decoudeye *meowth *blaziken *meloetta *eevee *darkrai *marth *roy *ike *robin *lucina *chrom *corrin *micaith *alm *azura *lyn *black knight *pit *palutena *daisy *dark pit *phosophra *medusa *magnus *viridi *villager *isabelle *mr resetti *tom nook *k.k. slider *inkling *octoling *squid sisters *marshal *chprus kids *karate joe *tiby *wrestler and reporter *wiifit trainwr *isaac *dillion *starfy *ray *duck hunt duo *iceclimbers *little mac *king hippo *doc louis *mr game and watch *wii balance board *monita *r.o.b. *arcade bunny *harry *nikki *labo man *captain rainbow *demille *sheriff *ness *lucas *porky *masked man *captain falcon *jody summer *samurai goroh *black shadow *chibi-robo *lip *takamura *prince sable *snake *dante *sonic *tails *knuckles *amy *shadow *silver *blaze *sticks *dr eggman *shulk *elma *rex and pyra *nights *bayonettta *mega man *zero *roll *ryu *cloud *arle *black mage *ken *chun-li *m bison *pac-man *ghosts *dig dug *jin *travis *spring man *bomberman *shovel lnight *shantae *wonder red *layton *jibanyan *banjo-kazooie *conker *risky boots *rayman *crash *spyro *fighter hand *primid *tabuu *galeem *simon *richter *marx *dracula *rabbids *sora *globox *goku *naruto *vegera *ichigo *luffy *ralph *lilac *angry birds *just dancer *sans *frisk *papyrus *cuphead *hat kid *tethu *musashi *scorpion *mii *neku *lloyd *meatboy *boxboy *ristar *sm64 *harry *fossil figjter *ratchet and clank *alex kidd *billy hatcher *amigo *phoneix wright *diskun *goemon *eshop bag *cooking mama *rallen *steve *dr wrigjt *balloon fighter *tamagon *morrriagn *joker *sukapon *geno *mallow *anna *saki *drill dozer *babara *fi *andy *viewtiful joe *freddy *tetris *flipnote frog *quote *goku(yuyuki) *raiden *doshin *KOS-MOS *sensei *tifa *clip and snip *nintendog *tempo *felix *pig *alexanda *ashley robnins *dr lobe *eshop bag *vince *stylisy *agnes *rysty *bouncing bunny *rahtolos *necky *volleyball player *felyne *earthworm jim alternate costumes *wdding mario *luigi with balloon *wedding peach *builder mario *wdding bowser *spoets peach *daisy as a princess *koopalings *fire mario *various willagers *male wii fit trainer *digby *ms pac man *taizo hori *yarn kirby *inkling boy *arms figjters *mugman *puppet cuphead *biker wario *sports rpsalina *boxgirl *big boxboy *miss ribbon *cam *karate joe with a neck fus *dark meta knight *original bayobetta *classic pac man *minnie mouse *prine fiora *various classic sonic characters *cooking papa *8 bit mario characters *white sherrif *various scribblenauts *mighty cratures *coco *spyro the skylander *mario 64 *mini mario and friends *paper mario chracters *link(breath of the wild) *ganon *balloon girl *boshi *various yoshis *amiga *rolly roll *sonic boom *tails boom *knickles boom *amy boom *shadow boom *blood falcon *wiiglytuff *charmander *charmelon *blastoise *wartortle *bulbasaur *venusaur *trecko *sceptile *mew *froakie *roalyie *meytal mario *gold mario *pink gold peach *baby pricesses *non baby mario bros *fly guy *clod original *gqmeboy wario *ninten *camping kat and ana *and more... smash run enemies *Goomba *monty mole *bullet bill *and more.... Stages Coming soon... Items Coming soon... Game modes 12 players/free-for-all *target smash *story mode *₩adventure mode *party mode *sports mode *bqttle royale mode music Coming doon... masterpieces Coming soon... trophies and spirits Coming soon... Event Matches Coming soon... snake's codecs and paletuna's guidance Coming soon... reveal trailers Coming soon... story and gameplay One fay theres a earth quake into earth.such as smash bros characters,kirby and his crew tried to launch fighter hands with dk's cannons.and then CRASH!!! They fall into underground,so kirby go to hos adventure woth ruccy.then galeem killed all characters and the peoples.kirby will tp the adventure from the puppet fighters for 3 hours later.suddenly galeem put a timer explosion and kirby rescued them,but they are not in the cage,and he saw some friends for battle.galeem's deaths was hard.so they run to there world and BOOM!!!.galeem's castle turn into pieces.they got home and found this mailboxes.kirby and his crew readsthe party.and they go the the sakurai's house and party it out,they paly some games,and eat foods. And thats the end. The gameplay is for smashing!!! Trivia The characters are rash,excitebiker,mace rider,king mickey,mallo,animal buddies,plum,darkstalters,spongebob,mappy,ryu hayabusa,ulala,carbuncle,bad piggies,sakurai,iwata,classic sonic,nestar,tin star,mick jones,busby,f-type,and party phil and shrek,sylux,fawful,and maxwell,and bub and bob,and bubbles,gunvolt,dillion,skullgirls,bloodege,alucard,metal sonic,donbe and hikari,and ayumi are dlc characters *and the annoncer have a new voice actor named reporter bobby ray z bwedde which broushts in united kingdom *frogger ang agumon,braxien,and slime,ty the tasiman tiger are extra characters which means to unlock 1,000,000 coins. gallery Coming soon...